


Fangs A Lot

by revolunacyfireboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolunacyfireboy/pseuds/revolunacyfireboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you really have fangs? Can I look at them?”</p><p>Written for a request on my tumblr for Ace/Anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs A Lot

"So, you really have fangs? Are they troublesome?"

"Yes, and no. They might look different, but they’re just teeth like yours. Nothing special."

"Huh, cool. Can I look at them?"

Thatch had to chuckle at that; most humans wanted to stay away from his fangs, not inspect them. “Sure, just don’t try pulling them out.”  
"I’m not _five_."  
The look of pure, innocent eagerness contrasted with his words, but Thatch couldn’t bring himself to argue; in part because Ace had slid mostly into his lap, a warm and slightly calloused hand resting against his cheek as he pressed his thumb to Thatch’s lips.  
He parted them slightly, and watched as Ace’s eyes widened slightly as his skin met a sharp point.

The child-like curiosity was cute, it made Thatch want to tease him; and it was all too easy.  
He took Ace’s hand in his, slid his tongue along the pad of his thumb, watched a dark blush spread across the black haired man’s face as he drew the appendage deeper into his mouth before scraping his fang over it lightly as he pulled back.

Ace ducked his head. “You’re so fucking weird.”

"Can’t help it, you’re just too adorable Ace." Thatch pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his neck when Ace turned his face away. "I just want to eat you up."

Ace didn’t reply.  
Thatch began to wonder if he’d finally said too much, finally went too far for his boyfriend’s comfort level and then - “Wait, I’m confused. Does that mean you want my blood or my dick?”

Thatch didn’t stop laughing until his sides felt like they were about to split open and Ace looked like he wanted to give him a black eye.


End file.
